


your mess is mine

by orphan_account



Category: ghostbusters 2016
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, beautiful holtzbert moments, but softer and sweeter, love between two nerdy scientists, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one shots between Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann





	1. track 1: where is the love?

_But if you only have love for your own race_  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

* * *

 Erin had experienced things like this with Holtzmann. They've been in a relationship for 2 years, and still she has never been through this kind of thing with her. She was shut down completely by Trump's presidency and the fate of America. Through all of the diverse people who make America great, Holtzmann felt for them. She felt especially for Erin. 

"Erin. How can I protect you or myself from this disaster?" Holtzmann asked as she held her head to her lap. 

Erin stroked her hair and smiled. "I don't think you can protect me from this baby. But you can stay right by my side through this."

"Does that sound like its good enough to you Erin, Being right by your side? Sweetie, I can't even tolerate the fact that someone might hurt you for being who you are."

"What use is being who I am if I don't have you, my beautiful girlfriend to show for it huh?"

"That's not my point here. I wish you'd actually understand what's at stake here," Jillian quivered. 

"I feel like I don't ever understand anything in general when it comes to us," Erin said as she backed away from Holtzmann. 

"Er.. You know that's not what I meant."

"You still said it," Erin said with a small bite of her lip. 

"I didn't mean it in that way honey."

"How can I fight for us when you are pushing me away in spite and fear?" Erin asked as she looked at Holtzmann from across the couch.

"I'm really tired of fighting Erin. I'm so  _tired_."

"I know you are. I know you're tired," Erin whispered as she crawled across the couch over to Holtzmann's lap

"Life.. Life is miserable," Holtzmann uttered out as she looked up at the photos they had along their fireplace. Life was miserable but love, love was another story. A tall tale of its own between the two of them. 

"There is nobody I would rather free fall through this miserable life with. Think as you may but Jillian," Erin lifted her chin to meet her eyes upside down. "I love  _you_ and only you. Because before you, I wouldn't have eccentric trips to the thrift store. I wouldn't be able to hold a woman's hand down the street to walk to eat pineapple pizza for breakfast. I wouldn't have your Swiss Army knife to make me feel safe and secure every step of the way."

"How safe can you be now? I don't know what's gonna happen and usually that's fine by me, but not while you're around. I can't be unknowing of what's gonna happen."

Erin caressed Holtzmann's cheek and looked into her eyes. "I'm with you, I don't need to know about what will happen or be concerned with the future. I know that cheesy smirk will be there, waiting for me to come."

Erin sighed as she ran her thumb across Holtzmann's cheekbone and saw her eyes fluttering closed. She combed her fingers through her golden tresses and smiled. 

"And that damn hairdo. That hairdo will be there too," Erin said as she pressed a kiss to Holtzmann's temple down to her nose. 

Holtzmann's lips perched up for a light kiss and Erin's met the soft pink pillows. She rested her lips on her soulmates and felt the comfort release in the softest touch. The creases in their lips sung out a song of perfectly fit joy as the light kiss dragged on. She could smell the abnormal scent that was Holtzmann. The motor oil mixed with a cologne and apples of some sort. She took a whiff and smiled before her lips met Holtzmann's again. That scent was a comfort in itself for her, it used to be unbearable but now it's at the point where she can't even sleep without it. 

"God you smell good," Erin softly released into Holtzmann's lips.

Holtzmann flashed her toothy dimples and moved in for a soft and long kiss. She intertwined both of her hands with Erin's and put them up above both of their heads. They let out slight moans of pleasure. But they were soft and enjoyable as they echoed throughout their living room walls. Holtzmann had the gift of the softest kiss. She would kiss Erin's cheek lightly periodically between kisses and it was the smallest gesture, yet so satisfying. Her soft lips pushed themselves to intertwine with Erin's and slowly release, creating a soft sound of music. Holtzmann flashed that damn smile at her each time before she moved in for another and Erin felt as if she'd died and gone to heaven. No one had ever looked at her in such a loving way. In such a way that they would do anything for her. 

"No one could ruin this baby.. I'm  _yours."_

"D'ya promise me?" Holtzmann asked softly as she looked into Erin's eyes, gazing.

Erin could feel the spark and see the insecurity in Holtzmann's sweet eyes, she stroked her cheekbone again and kissed her ear, nibbling a bit to make her squirm. 

"I promise."

"In sickness and health?"

"In sickness and health," Erin repeated.

"And lab explosions?" Holtzmann asked with a smirk and raise of her eyebrow.

"Holtz!" Erin said smacking her playfully before pulling her in for one last soft kiss. Erin laid on her chest and fell asleep and Holtzmann looked down in admiration.

"You're the only one E.." She said placing kisses on her cheekbones. "In sickness, health, and pain."

* * *

 

 


	2. track 2: hey there delilah

_Hey there Delilah_  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

* * *

 "Come onnnn Er. Please come up to the roof?"

"Holtzy I have to finish this work," Erin giggled. 

"Promise you'll come up when you're done?" Holtz trailed kisses down the side of her face and stroked the exposed skin just below her collar bone causing Erin to gasp. She smiled against her and placed a light kiss. 

"I promise."

"Good because it's showtime darling," Holtz smiled with an eccentric bounce before she disappeared up the stairs. 

Erin smiled and shook her head, running her hands down her face. She was falling for Holtzmann. Completely and utterly, she loved her. In a way that she didn't allow herself to love anybody else. She would do anything to show her the beauty of the world and herself. She couldn't focus on her work as she thought about Jillian. Jillian and her lesbian swagger, her walk, her posture, her ability to flirt every 10 seconds, and her lips.. god those lips. The way they uttered words effortlessly and created  _such_ an image. Erin visibly shivered as she thought of Jillian. 

_Damn her_

She set the marker down in front of the whiteboard and went to the roof as collectively as she could.

"Jill? Jeez it's cold. Jillian, you out here?" 

Erin walked around the corner and saw blankets and pillows spread out among the roof. She was playing one of Erin's favorite songs.  _Hey there Delilah._ Erin smiled and swayed lightly to the music as she strolled over to the comfortable area. She felt hands on her shoulders and smiled, kissing them to lead up to the body attached. There she saw Holtzmann, smiling at Erin like she was more beautiful than the entire view of New York. As if the city that never sleeps had no existence compared to her.

"Hi baby. I'm glad you came out," Holtzmann whispered against her skin as she kissed her neck and slipped her hand down the front of her shirt. "Did you get a nice look at the view while you were out here?"

"Yes," Erin shivered. 

Holtzmann turned Erin to her and smiled as she put her cheekbones in her hands and smiled into her eyes. 

"You're so much more beautiful than all of these lights. Than all of New York, I mean god Erin. You're so breathtaking and you don't even recognize it."

Holtzmann stroked down her cheekbone and looked into her sea blue eyes. She dragged her thumb down her bottom lip in such extreme focus with such a mesmerized look on her face. She dragged Erin lightly toward her in the softest kiss. She released Erin's bottom lip with a light bite and dragged her hands down her legs. She cupped Erin's butt and lifted her up with her, intertwining her hand into her hair and giving her several light kisses that made her soul  ** _burn._** She carried her over to the beautiful area Erin saw before and strung her over the blankets as if she was the most delicate thing she'd ever put her hands on. Holtzmann crawled over her and looked into her eyes, cupping her cheek.

"Erin as much as I would love to lay you down and make love to you, I want to admire the most beautiful views."

Erin nodded lightly and went to sit up to cuddle with Holtzmann.

"C'mere. You're so tense," Holtzmann commented as she massaged her shoulders.

"Is that where that awful pickup line arose from?" Erin asked with a cheeky smile and a tongue between her teeth.

"Part of it was. The other part of me just wanted to jump up and give you a massage," Holtzmann said as she lightly massaged causing Erin to let out moans.

"You look beautiful tonight. Just in your flannel and some jeans.. that's the Erin I know and love."

"You love me?" Erin said teasing. She didn't expect the answer that came from it.

"I do.." Holtzmann said in realization. "I love you Erin."

Holtzmann moved from behind her and rested Erin's head on her lap to stroke her hair and rub her head. She watched as Erin's eyes fluttered close, letting the breeze and enjoyment of the headrub wash over her. Erin felt such an ethereal emotion and release of pain in her muscles. She let in a deep breath and smelled the sea breeze and the beauty of New York. She opened her eyes wearily and saw streaks of the lights of buildings. She saw such small streaks and bokeh lights as she attempted to escape from the unearthly feeling of being where she was.

"Holtz?"

Holtzmann let out a questioning sound and looked down on her. 

"You okay?"

"I think.. I think I love you too," Erin said as her eyes welled up. "And I've never said that to anyone."

Holtzmann saw Erin's chuckle and the shake of her head, adoring the person lying in her lap. 

".. and I want you. God I want you so bad Holtz,  _ **please."**_

"I want you too Erin.. are you positive you want this?" Holtzmann asked with a stroke of her cheek. 

"I want you.. just soft please?" Erin whispered insecurely.

"Whatever you want okay Er? You have to communicate, let me know what you don't want."

"I will," Erin confirmed before she lightly pulled Holtzmann in for a soft kiss. She felt the blonde on her face, smiling and breath taken. 

She pulled her soft lips in to intertwine with her own. Holtzmann had never smelled so fantastic and.. just angelic. She could've died and gone to heaven with the face that was in front of her. Holtzmann unbuttoned Erin's flannel while kissing her, slipping her tongue lightly into her mouth resulting into a moan. Erin gasped and Holtzmann smiled against her, moving her mouth to her neck and placing feather light kisses. She reached the very last button and slipped the flannel off of her shoulders. She brought her mouth down to her bare chest and licked along her brassiere lining. Erin gasped and puffed her chest up to Holtzmann's mouth, begging to get more of the hot sensation of her tongue meeting her milky skin. Holtzmann looked up to her one last time and smiled. 

"Are you sure you want this?"

Erin nodded furiously, not trusting herself to utter any words. 

"Make love to me under the lights of New York. Under the city of our love."

"Okay."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you enjoyed, please leave kudos and comments because it literally helps me to write faster and get an idea that you're enjoying. Help me out you beautiful heathens


End file.
